A Christmas Flower Crown
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Christmas Solangelo. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Fluff fluff fluff. Nico gives Will a gift, one he's always wanted, but what enchantments has been placed upon it by the Hecate cabin?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE GUYS, TOLD YA I'D DO A CHRISTMAS ONE. Okay, right, so, I've been working on this all day so I hope you like it, and I hope Santa comes for you tonight! This is going to be a two-shot but I may have to post the other half on boxing day rather than Christmas for I HAVENT TYPED IT YET. I tried for a sorta Dickens like approach, aka addressing the reader, bit of 1st person and taking a while to explain things (more so than usual XD) so yea :) I have to go be social now, but we're having Chinese for tea so it won't be so bad :) love ya all and have a good Christmas and its Eve!**_

 **A Christmas Flower Crown** ** _(yea, gives away a lot ik but still ;)_**

Will, to say mildly, had a bit of an obsession with flower crowns, which was strange for he didn't actually own one himself, but, luckily Christmas was fast approaching so I doubt that that will stay a true fact for long. Especially not if Nico had anything to do about it, want to find out what's going to happen? I'd love to say it was a bit like a Christmas Carol or something equally as guessed, but I'm afraid I'm not able to do that for both Nico and Will are great Christmas enthusiasts, though one was much better at hiding it. If you can't guess which of the two I'm talking about I'm quite worried for your intelligence, or, rather, complete lack of. Anyway, what was I saying?

Unknown to everyone, hell, even Hazel and Hades, Nico was actually one of the best gift givers, tree decorators and basically the exact opposite of Scrooge when it came to Christmas, it's just he's very good at keeping on his mask. And then there's Will, known to all as one of the worst gift wrappers, gifts okay to most and the absolute worst Christmas decorator, but A for effort at least. But his love for Christmas was well known and made up for the other areas of Christmas in which he fails at.

So let's begin, and celebrate this Christmas with a tale from the infamous Camp Half Blood. Let us find out what happens this Christmas, shall we?

*0oOo0*

Let's start at about five days before the greatly anticipated day at which point when Nico was acquiring the last of the gifts for Christmas, one for a certain new friend.

"Nico...it's not that expensive..." Were the words spoken early that morning just outside the Hecate Cabin as Nico paid for and collected his gift. He'd held out an open hand full of gold Drachma and stacked in hundreds twenty dollar bills, not really knowing how much things like that were – so naturally, guessed and acted confident.

Nico faltered, unsure of how much Lou wanted exactly. Thankfully, Lou, like most, knew what era he was from and took the correct amount needed as payment and unceremoniously shoved the rest back at him.

"Gods, how do you even have this much?!" Lou exclaimed without even trying to hide her jealousy.

"My dad's also God of the 'riches under the earth'," Nico explained, doing a reasonably okay impression of his father's voice, "Why else do you think Hazel can summon rare jewels."

"...I'd say lucky, but seeing as you're from the 1930's, you're really not."

Yeah...Nico snorted at that, it was quite an understatement yet so very true.

"Moving on, you have your money can I now have what I paid for?" Nico asked, trying to hurry things along before he was spotted by those emerging from their cabins.

"Fine, here it is." Lou tossed him a carefully wrapped box and retreated back into the darkness of the cabin.

Nico caught it, inspecting it on his way back. The wrapping was pure black and made of a rough paper, the sellotape was in fact duck tape. There were dark purples and blues on the also black ribbon, but it was fraying and looked so old. This would not do, this was too dark and nowhere near the spirit of Christmas, sure it was wrapped and done well, but it was the sort of wrapping someone (read: Hades) would give to Nico. There weren't any festive colours; there wasn't even a tag – though Nico was rather thankful about that, looks like he was going to have to do some more wrapping.

With a heavy sigh, Nico dropped onto his bed; his skeletal butler closed the door for him and flicked on the lights then collapsed into a pile of bones once more. The butler was another gift from his father; Nico didn't quite understand why Hades thought dead people were appropriate gifts. But then again he was lord of the dead so it was sort of understandable. Nico shook his head; he needed to concentrate on the task at hand, rewrapping the gift.

Cautiously, Nico tore off the black, untying the ribbon first before storing (aka shoving along with some other rubbish) under his bed. Then, after quickly glancing around to check the curtains were closed, he pulled out some red and green striped paper, actual sellotape, scissors with bone handles and finally, a light yellow ribbon.

A few minutes later, once Nico had gone to breakfast, there was a perfectly wrapped gift sitting on his bed, a tag with a picture of a Christmas tree, the topper in the drawing was a skull, and on the back was simply the name the gift was intended for, Will Solace.

*0oOo0*

Now that we have viewed how and where Nico got his last gift to give, something that may seem small, insignificant and a pointless thing to show you, if you truly think this then I wonder if you have in fact learned anything from all you have read and all you have watched – not everything is as it seems. How about a small, overused clique of sorts as well: read between the lines, as the reason I have disclosed that little exchange to you may not be utterly obvious, but it should get you thinking at the very least – I do everything (well, most things) for a reason. You should start attempting to guess at what this tale is about. Because, it's not just which cabin our main character went to but also the one he spoke to that's important, both of these should give you some clues, no? I doubt that all is as it seems with that gift to give as well, don't you?

 _ **AN: Tell me what ya think, cya next time :)**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. This should've been written ages ago and I'm sorry. I just want to collapse into a ball, cry and never move again. I feel emotionally dead except for sadness and dread and anxiety. Yea, I can't really word it. Anyway, sorry, I'm not in the mood nor do I have the strength but still. Right, this is unfortunately no longer going to be a two-shot maybe like min 3/4 chapters and max 6/7. :) (yes, the smile is fake, and weak but I also may've possibly lost a best friend because of an argument so it's the best I can do). I need to reply to two comments.**_

 _ **Deleaf: Hello again! That's not actually what I planned but that is an awesome idea! Would you mind if I possibly included it? Also, since that was such a brilliant guess/idea, I'll give you a tinsy little clue, wingardium leviosa and what's the plant of Christmas? ;) Have a good day Deleaf!**_

 _ **ScarletSaphire: Will is more clueless than we are! (I often don't quite know entirely what I'm going to write, what's going to happen until it has...:)**_

 _ **Okay, enjoy! Tell me what you think and what you think's going to happen! (Don't any of you worry about me, I'll be fine. *mainly looking a Fi if she's there*:)**_

 **A Christmas Flower Crown Part Two (No I ain't thinking of chapter titles DX)**

Now that we know of a few events prior to the centre of this whole story, I think it's time we moved on and got to the fun stuff now, after all, we can't have a story without some cute little scenes can we?

Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Hades cabin, not a skeleton was stirring, not even a bone; the spider webs were weaved in the chimney with care, for St. Nicholas had never been down there. The death angel was nestled all snug in his bed, while visions of hell danced in his head; and you in your woollies and I in my top hat, had just settled down for a long winters read- when out on the dead grass there rose such a clatter, yet none sprang from their bed to see what was the matter. Away to the floor, Nico fell in a flash, grumbling and groaning and swearing quite rash. The sun knocking on the blockaded door, gave a lustre of trouble to the angel within. When, what to his worried eyes should appear, but a tired Will and some hot cocoa with fear. With a little hop and sprint so lively and quick, Nico got there in a moment, just in a tick. More slow than snails, hot cocoa he gave, and he smiled, and got a reply of the strangest in plain- "The reason you woke me up is...?" Nico asked groggily, failing at intimidating Will with his death glare, though that was usual.

"S- sorry, I was bringing you some hot cocoa. Wait, you just woke up?!" Will exclaimed after he'd shoved a warm mug into Nico pale hands. Smirking at Will's expression, Nico hid it in his mug, making sure to take a long sip.

"Yep." Nico eventually gave an answer, popping the 'p'.

"Nico! You wasted an entire day, and if that isn't bad enough, you wasted Christmas Eve! Where's your Christmas spirit?"Will complained before promptly sneezing.

Nico tried, he really did, but he couldn't help it, the fact that Will's sneeze was so cute didn't help either, he laughed. The penalty for laughing was a betrayed look from Will, but there was still a faint smile on his face, and an even fainter blush spread gently across his cheeks, not that Nico noticed of course, he had too much on his mind to notice something as small as that, mainly because he subconsciously didn't want to think about it at all at this point in time. But let's not go into that right now.

"Will, I'm fine, I think you need to get back to your cabin." Nico breathed, still laughing, he reached out to give Will a playful shove but gasped when his hand felt the cold of his jumper, instantly moving his hand to the others cheek, turning it so he could check the temperature with the back of his hand, "Gods, you're freezing Sunshine! And you tell me off for not taking care of myself, great example you're setting. Go back to your cabin and get warmed up Will, and drink the cocoa." Nico frowned at him, tipping the cocoa into Will's mouth when he opened it to try and protest. Naturally, Will automatically swallowed the contents of the mug so it was practically poured down his throat, though he had to admit, it did warm him up from the inside, pleasantly pooling in his frozen stomach.

Nico watched with a smirk at Will's glaring face, then as he marched off to his cabin, silently smiling himself.

"Have a good Christmas Eve Sunshine."

*0oOo0*

For those of you wishing to enter the head of Will, sorry, but no can do – where's the fun in it? We have more important things right now, like, for example, the fact Nico slept for the entire day and is currently changing into a Santa suit. Who wants to guess why, even the most intellectually challenged of you must be able to. Folks, we are in for a very eventful night.

*0oOo0*

Silent and graceful, red clad figure jumped from the roof of the Hades cabin to that of the Hermes one, barely avoiding one of the booby traps set up there. With a slight huff, he readjusted his big red sack and sank through the dark shadows on the roof, down into the cabin below.

Treading carefully, he sneaked over to the Christmas tree, stepping over limbs and possessions as he went. When he reached the tree, he carefully stepped over the tripwire the Stoll's had probably set up and was about to place the gifts when a torch flared to life behind him, its beam glaring on the back of his red aviator jacket, he froze.

"Santa?!" Exclaimed two voices in shocked unison. Stoll's.

"Ho Ho Ho?"

 _ **AN: DID YA LIKE THE TWAS THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS APPROACH AT THE START?! HAVE A GOOD DAY, CYA LATER,**_

 _ **'I say we leave everything negative in 2016 and go into 2017 with a positive outlook.' ~Drake the Killjoy, he said this like 5mins ago, using the word outlook for he couldn't spell attitude. Well done bro, well done. XD**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: He he he, yeah. The reason this is so short is because it is not yet finished because I kinda messed up...I listen to Fairytail themes and now I can only concentrate on a battle scene so I have to switch and type some In Love With A Wanted Hero. Aaaaaaand I wanted to upload something quick to say thanks :) I'll try my best to type the rest of this soon! Now then, to reply to the review. I cried (happy) at the fact there are reviews, and so quick, and what some of you said!**_

 _ **ScarletSaphire: You have no idea how hard the beginning was. And thanks. omygodsijustwanttohugyoutodeathyouawesomeperson. Writing new chapters actually help, it takes my mind off things and suddenly the biggest thing I need to worry about is what a word means or what word I should use. But thank you, the fact you took the time to write that means so much to me! THANK YOU! If you ever need to talk to someone yourself as well, I'm all ears (well, actually everyone's like, 70% water etc but you know what I mean XD). Yea, I haven't heard from the one I had an argument with for a while, but I know that she's been online at least so I'll have to wait until we go back to school. Day one of 2017 was a really miserable raining day XD Yea, I'm hoping for a better year, I hope you have a good one too! *hugs***_

 _ **TheBookFiend: Fi, you could kill yourself worrying (please don't), I'll be fine, don't worry. Thanks but I think you can if you put your mind to it. Honestly, the only way I am is because I just read a text of that style and/or have the book in front of me. Don't say you can't 'till you've tried okay?**_

 _ **Deleaf: I'm glad you had a good day then XD :)**_

 _ **HAVE A GOOD YEAR GUYS, YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**_

 **A Christmas Flower Crown Part Three sneak peek of sorts :)**

To say that Nico was alarmed was an understatement, he had no idea how the Stoll brothers where awake. He'd checked all those in the cabin were asleep so how were they awake now? There was nothing to wake them up surely. Hadn't he avoided all of the traps and triggers that the pranksters had obviously set up?

"He's too short to be Santa." One of the brothers behind him stated as Nico tried to subtly rummage through his pocket, making a mental note to send skeletons in elf costumes to their door at midnight. He was not short, dammit.

"What're you looking for in your pocket?" The other asked as Nico found what he was looking for; his hand curled around it then froze.

Quickly, Nico spun round, his hair hitting him in the face in the process but he didn't let it bother him. In one flowing move, as he spun to a stop facing them, his hand came out of his pocket with grains of what looked like golden sand falling out of each side of his fist. Carefully, he flung the powder at the Stoll's, the instantly collapsed snoring unattractively on the floor.

"Merry Christmas." Nico smirked.

*0oOo0*

After so very carefully chucking the Hermes' cabins gifts under their most likely stolen tree, Nico reappeared atop their roof, already looking fed up. The Stoll's can do that to you. He looked at the next cabin he had to visit. Oh he was so dead.

*0oOo0*

I do hope that the reason behind Nico's excessive sleeping has become clear, if not, then I am absolutely baffled by you blindness.

For those of you who are wondering, the golden sand is a sleeping powder of which Nico took without asking (stole) from the Hecate cabin when he was retrieving his gift for Will. How though, is not a subject we will delve too deep into, in fact, the only explanation you need really is but a few simple words, skeletal rats are often quite useful.

We now must follow Nico to the Hephaestus cabin, see if you can guess the perils that await him there.

 _ **AN: te dah :) Cya later!**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
